la pelea
by Talia43
Summary: En una noche tranquila Raph y Mikey se pelean y el menor sale corriendo. Pero en su fuga se encontrará con personajes bien conocidos y un nuevo enemigo también. ¿Qué consecuencias traerá la pelea de Raph con su hermanito?


Hola mutantes humanos (what) aquí os dejo otro one-shoot. Espero que sea de su agrado y os escribo abajo. Que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores y de nickelodeon (si fueran de mi propiedad la mayoría de capitulos serían de Mikey o Donnie y tendria infinitas temporadas) XD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Venga Donnie!

En la guarida de las tortugas se pueden oir unos gritos del más alegre de las tortugas provenientes del laboratorio del genio.

-Mikey por decimoquinta vez, no!

-Ohh porqué D.

-Mikey si se te a olvidado cosa que dudo tienes la pierna izquierda rota y el brazo derecho con un corte del tamaño de tu cabeza.

Mikey tenía el brazo vendado al igual que la pierna, y tenía una muleta en su brazo sano para ayudarlo a caminar. A Donnie no le gustaba ver así a su hermano, pero no podía dejarle hacer lo que quería o sino se podría poner peor.

-Pero Donnie hermano estoy bien. Soy el mejor patinador de Nueva York. Además solo será para probarlo aquí dos minutitos. Solo probarlo. Andaaa D.- Mikey hizo una careta infantil.

-Mira si te dejo probarlo ahora no te bajaras en dos minutos sino en dos horas. Y te puedes caer y ponerte peor la pierna o el brazo.

-Donnie te preocupas demasiado.

-Que he dicho no Mikey. Y además hay un factor que te has olvidado.

-Cuál- pero al decirlo soltó un largo bostezo. Donnie cruzó los brazos y se rió por lo que hizo el menor.

-Que tienes sueño.

-Vale vale, tu ganas. Me voy a dormir.- soltó otro suspiro y se fué caminando hacia su cuarto.

Donnie salió fuera y justo cuando Mikey entró a su habitación llegaron April y Casey.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola- saludaron los tres a la vez.

-Chicos, ¿que le pasó a Mikey?

-Ayer tuvo un pequeño accidente.- respondió Donnie.

-Os dejamos un solo dia para estudiar para una prueba y uno de vosotros parece una momia.

-Casey no tiene gracia- Raph le gruño-. Lo que pasó ayer fue muy peligroso para Mikey.

-¿Y qué le pasó?

-Pues verás April todo comenzó con una pequeña pelea...

-Pequeña.- dijo Leo

-Vale con una gran pelea conmigo y con Mikey...

FLASHBACK

-¡MIIIKEYYYY!- un enorme grito de Raphael resono en toda la guarida.

El nombrado estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la tele junto a Leo, mientras que Donnie estaba en su laboratorio. Raph fue hacia Mikey con una cara de enfado que asustaba a cualquiera.

-¿Qué pasa Raph?- preguntó inocentemente.

-TU SABES BIEN LO QUE PASA- Mikey se encogió ante el tremendo grito de Raph.

-Raph calmate- le dijo Leo-. Qué pasa.

-Lo que pasa Leo es que este payaso me ha escondido mi revista favorita.

-YO NO HE HECHO ESO.

-CLARO QUE SI PORQUE NO LO ENCUENTRO Y TÚ SIEMPRE ESTÁS HACIÉNDOME BROMAS.

Los gritos de ambos era tan grande que los dos miembros que faltabayo de la familia llegaron a ver la discusión.

-PUES ESTA VEZ NO FUI YO. NO ME HE MOVIDO DE AQUÍ.

-SIEMPRE ERES TÚ POR NATURALEZA. SIEMPRE MOLESTANDO Y HACIENDO COSAS ESTÚPIDAS.

-¡Raphael!- Splinter ya sabía como iba a terminar eso. En un completo desastre.

-DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO.

-DE QUE EN TU TIEMPO LIBRE SÓLO SIRVES PARA MOLESTAR. NO HACES NADA BIEN Y ERES UN ESTORBO. LO ÚNICO QUE SIRVES ES PARA ESTROPEARLO TODO.¡OJALÁ TE VAYAS Y ASÍ NO PODER MOLESTAR A NADIE MÁS COMO LA CARGA QUE ERES!

-¡RAPHAEL!- le gritaron los tres.

Raph los miró y luego miró a Mikey. Se arrepintió de lo que había dicho en el acto. Mikey tenía las pupilas dilatadas y de sus ojos ya iban a salir lagrimitas. Tenía la boca medio abierta y el labio inferior le temblaba. Iba a hablar pero Mikey reaccionó.

-MUY BIEN, YA QUE NO ME QUIERES DE AQUÍ ME VOY A DAR UNA VUELTA- Mikey giró sobre si mismo y fue caminando hacia la puerta-.¡Y OJALÁ SE CUMPLA TU DESEO!

Mikey desapareció en la oscuridad de las alcantarillas. Leo y Donnie le miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Muy buena Raph.- le dijo Leo.

Iba a hablar cuando escuchó la voz firme del Sensei.

-RAPHAEL. Al Dojo, ahora.

-Hai Sensei.- y fue caminando al Dojo.

Donnie miró a Leo y después a la entrada.

-Sólo espero que esté bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey iba corriendo entre los edificios de Nueva York. No quería ver a nadie ni pensar en nada. Sentía dolor y rabia a la vez. De repente se detuvo en el borde de una azotea y se sentó.

-Por qué tengo que ser siempre yo. Es cierto que siempre estoy haciendo bromas pero esta vez no fui. Y encima me culpa sin pruebas. Creo que estoy más molesto por eso que por lo que dijo.

Mikey se quedó ien silencio unos minutos hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

-Raph tiene mal genio. Seguro que no quiso decir eso. Seguro.

Pero entonces escuchó un ruido detrás suyo. Mikey se levantó de un salto y en pose de defensa con sus nunchakus miró a su alrededor. Hasta que localizó a los que hacían ese ruido.

-Oh oh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Raphael lo que acabas de hacer a sido algo muy malo de tu parte.

-Ya lo sé Sensei es que, lo dije sin pensar.

Raphael y el maestro Splinter estaban sentados en el Dojo enfrente uno del otro.

-Raphael, sabes que tienes que controlar tu temperamento. Lo que has echo a sido una imprudencia.

-Hai Sensei.

-Además acusar a alguien injustamente no está bien.

-Pero Sensei, Mikey siempre me está haciendo bromas, tuvo que ser él.

-Si eso es cierto pero tu hermano al igual que tú sabe cuando llegar a los límites, y eso es entrar al cuarto de alguien sin ver permiso. Además no hay pruebas de que haya sido tu hermano.

-Pero Sensei...

En eso llegaron Leo y Donnie al Dojo. Leo traía algo en la mano.

-Sensei, ¿se puede?

-Si Donatello. Adelante.

Entraron los dos.

-Raph ¿es esto tuyo?- le enseñó una revista negra y roja con una portada con letras mayúsculas y un dragón verde y negro.

-Es la revista que buscaba,¿donde estaba?

-En el salón al lado de la tele.

Raph miró a todos con vergüenza en su cara. Solamente se limitó a agachar la cabeza y mirar al suelo.

-Ves Raphael, fue injusto que acusaras así a Michelangelo.

-Hai Sensei. Cuando Mikey vuelva le daré una disculpa tan grande como Nueva York.

Los chicos se rieron al escuchar a su hermano.

-Espero que Mikey no tarde y esté bien.- dijo Donnie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-ESTO NO ME GUSTA NADA.

Mikey estaba en un callejón de la ciudad peleando contra tres contrincantes que conocía muy bien. Uno de ellos le cogió su nunchaku y lo tiró hacia el techo del edificio de al lado.

-¡Por qué tenían que ser ardillanoides!

Mikey dio una voltereta hacia atrás para evitar un zarpazo de unos de ellos, mientras que los otros dos le intentaban morder. Llevaba peleando 20 minutos y ya se estaba cansando. En un intento de darle a uno una patada giratoria la ardillanoide le mordió fuertemente la pierna.

-AAHHH.

Le dio un puñetazo al mutante y tiró una bomba de humo para retirarse. Dos de ellos estaban K.A.O mientras que el otro solo soltó un grito.

Mikey apareció a cinco edificios de distancia de donde estaba. Primero se aseguró de que no había nadie alrededor y se escondió en un aparato de ventilación. Se sentó en el suelo y se miró la pierna. No era muy grave pero podría ponerse peor. Estaba por llamar a sus hermanos con el T-phone hasta que escuchó un ruido al lado suyo. Se levantó y fue a mirar. Entonces una sombra gigante apareció enfrente suya.

-¿Pero que...? Estoy en un lío- la sombra sólo asintió con la cabeza. Mikey tragó saliva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los chicos ya se estaban preocupando. Hacía una hora que Mikey salió de la guarida. Raph estaba dando vueltas en el salón mientras Leo y Donnie veían nerviosos la hora.

-Ya debería haber vuelto. Él nunca se molesta tanto así.

-Raph si Mikey estuviera en problemas nos habría llamado. Seguramente esté pensando.

-Ya lo sé Leo pero estoy preocupado. Siento que va a acabar mal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Delante de Mikey había una sombra gigante que resultaba que era un mutante. Era un gato negro con rayas grises gigante. Tenía los ojos amarillos con la pupila roja. Tenía los colmillos tan afilados como un vampieo, igual que las garras. En la oreja izquierda tenía un pequeño agujero por lo que daba ver que era callejero.

Mikey iba retrocediendo para para atrás muy lentamente mientras el gato mutante lo veía. Cuando se giró para echar a correr como por arte de magia estaba otra vez enfrente suya.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- su voz era ronca y daba mucho miedo.

-Eeehhh... a dar una vuelta. Jejeje.

-Que mono. Creo que voy a disfrutar mucho cuando acabe contigo.

Mikey sacó su nunchaku-Eso veremos TigerBlack.

-¿TigerBlack?- preguntó el felino.

-Si, pareces un tigre, y eres negro, por lo que te llamas TigerBlack.

-Me gusta- dio una sonrisa macabra- en recompensación acabaré contigo muy rápido.

Y los dos se enfrentaron en una larga pelea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Dos horas.- Donnie ya estaba nervioso como Raph.

-Tenemos que buscarlo.

-Raph yo también estoy preocupado con nuestro hermano pero si vamos a buscarle al vernos se pondrá nervioso y saldrá corriendo.

-Pero al menos sabremos que está bien.

-Si en una hora no vuelve salimos a buscarle, vale?

-Está bien Leo- dijo Raph de mala gana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-No... estoy... teniendo una... buena... noche.

Mikey ya estaba cansado de la gran pelea contra TigerBlack. Todos los movimientos que él hacia el felino lo bloqueaba y se lanzaba contra él. Mikey tenía más agilidad y rapidez, pero el mutante tenía más fuerza. Cuando iba a contraatacar con una patada lateral el gato de dio un gran zarpazo en la pierna herida.

-¡AAAHHH!

Mikey echo a correr lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Es la peor noche de mi vida!

Mikey cogió el T-phone y marcó al número de su hermano mayor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El teléfono de Leo sonó.

-¿Mikey?

-AAHHHH

-Mikey que pasa.

-Leo necesito una pequeña ayudita vuestra. Aahh- se escucha un ruido de algo cayendo y luego un rugido- Y la necesito ya.

-Vale Mikey dime dónde estás y vamos para allá.

-Estoy a tre manzanas a la derecha del puesto de murakami san.

-Vale no te muevas estaremos allí en nada.

-Vale.- y colgó.

-Vamos chicos.

Los dos asintieron y fueron a buscar a su hermanito.

Los tres estaban dando saltos en los edificios hasta que vieron a lo lejos a su hermano. Estaba reteniendo la mano de un gran gato gigante y tenía la pierna muy mal.

-MIKEY.- gritaron los tres.

-Chi...- pero no pudo terminar la palabra ya que el gato lo estrelló de un manotazo contra la pared, ocasionando que la rompiera.

-¡MIKEY!

-Se acabó- Raph sacó sus sais y la giró-. Esto es personal.

-Donnie yo y Raph entretendremos al gato mientras tú revisas a Mikey.- él asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos se fueron hacia el mutante mientras Donnie revisaba a su hermano. Este tenía muchos moratones en todo el cuerpo pero le vio el brazo y...

-CHICOS TIENE ROTO LA PIERNA IZQUIERDA.

Al oir eso les entró una furia increible y entre ambos tiraron a TigerBlack al suelo de la calle. Los chicos fueron hasta donde su hermano.

-Chicos tenemos que llevarlo a la guarida.

Raph cargó a Mikey en su espalda y fuero a la guarida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Estuvo en el laboratorio de Donnie todo el día. Al final despertó hace unas horas y Donnie le vendo la pierna y el brazo mientras nos contaba la historia.

-¿Y qué fue de TigerBlack?- preguntó Casey.

-Al tirarlo por el edificio cayó al suelo pero desapareció.- le respondió Leo.

-Pobre Mikey.

-Mira el lado bueno pelirroja al menos no estuvo tan grave como Leo.

-Es verdad Casey. Bueno nos vamos sino nuestros padres se van a preocupar. Adios chicos.

Los chicos se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron a casa. Los tres hermanos se quedaron en el salón hasta que se levantaron para dormir. Todos menos Raph.

-¿No vas a dormir?

-Si Donnie voy ahora.

-Vale buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Raph esperó a que cerraran la puerta. Cuando estuvo solo se levantó y fue a la habitación de su hermano menor. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se sentó al lado de su cama. Mikey estaba tumbado de cara a la pared y estaba cubierto de los hombros para abajo.

-No sabes el susto que diste idiota- suspiró-. Tuve el mismo miedo de cuando te atacó Vívora Alga. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de lo que dije. No era verdad lo que dije. Nunca desearía que te pasase nada malo. Te quiero mucho hermanito. No sabes cuanto. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, por Donnie y por Leo. No lo dudes nunca. En cuanto encuentre a ese felino le voy a quitar la cola y hare que se la trage.

Pero Mikey empezó a moverse inquieto. Puso una mano en su frente y tenía fiebre.

-Será mejor que me quede contigo.- y dicho eso se tumbó a su lado. Le puso el brazo a su alrededor y cerró los ojos. Pero lo que no sabía es que Mikey aún estaba despierto y lo escuchó todo. Giró hacia el otro lado y estubo frente a Raph. Cerró los ojos y susurro.

-Yo también te quiero Raph.

Y se quedó dormido junto con su hermano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Os gustó? Espero que sí. La próxima será de las tortugas se peques. Y perdón los las faltas y los errores del anterior fic y de este si tiene. Os veo en la siguiente escritura y os doy un gran booyakasha!


End file.
